reality_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Of Veto
The Power of Veto or PoV is a power in Big Brother. The Power of Veto allows the owner to veto one of the Nominations off the block. The Head of Household chooses a new nomination. The Power of Veto is won weekly in a competition. Six houseguests compete for the Power of Veto - the Head of Household, the two nominees, and three other houseguests selected by random draw. Powers of Veto may be won under rare occurrences besides competitions, namely from a twist. POV Competition Only six people are eligible to compete in a single POV competition. The HOH and the two nominees are guaranteed to participate (unless there is some twist). Houseguests would be put into a random draw to determine who plays. HOHs and nominees are included in the draw, and given "Houseguest's Choice" to pick someone to play if it lands on them. The Power of Veto Meeting The winner of the Golden Power of Veto is given time to think. Once ready to host the meeting, the host then calls in the remaining houseguests to the Living Room. The houseguests take their respective seats, either on the couches or on Nomination Block. The Veto Holder begins the meeting by explaining the power the Veto holds and then asks the nominees to make a final plea. Each nominee makes a brief speech, if they so desire, to try and convince the Veto Holder to use the Veto on them. Once the speeches are concluded, the Veto Holder makes their decision. If they choose to use the Veto, they state who they are saving. At this point, the Veto Holder has completed their part in the meeting, the Head of Household must then choose a replacement nominee, who then immediately takes the new role as a nominee. If the Veto is not used, then the Veto Holder has decided to discard leaving the Nominations the same, After all decisions are made, the host calls the meeting adjourned. The Powers of Veto Golden Power of Veto The Golden Power of Veto (also known as the standard veto) allows the winner to veto a nomination from Nomination Block, if they so desired, including themselves. The HOH would select the replacement nominee if the Veto was used. If a person not on the block wins the POV, they can then take a nominee down and be safe at the same time. Or they can choose to leave the nominations the same. This is the typical veto that houseguests encounter on a weekly basis. Pocket Power of Veto The Pocket Power of Veto functions the same as the Golden Power of Veto, with the exception that the holder of the veto remains a secret until using the veto. Unlike the Golden Power of Veto, the holder can retain the veto for several weeks without using it, and without their fellow houseguests being aware that they retain the power. Veto Variations GOLDEN Veto As simple as it comes, your standard Power of Veto can be picked. This allows the winner to veto any one of the two nominees from the block, with HOH naming the replacement DOUBLE Veto With this Veto there are TWO separate winners. Each winner may save one person from the block, with the highest placer going first. HOH will re-nominate after the use of each veto. i.e. Veto used, replacement named, Veto used, replacement named. BOOMERANG Veto The ONE veto winner has the choice to save BOTH nominees. In this instance, HOH only re-noms after the winner chooses to save one or both of the initial nominees. FORCED Veto As it says on the tin, the veto winner MUST pick one of the two nominees to be saved, guaranteeing the need for a replacement nominee. SECRET Veto In the style of the Secret Week twist seen in seasons 6-8, the veto winner's identity remains unknown, and they can use the veto however they see fit without anyone knowing it was them who used it. TRICKY Veto Wanna make it hard for the veto to be used? In this version, the veto winner may pick someone to use the veto on, but that person can ONLY be saved if they complete a mini task to a set standard, otherwise veto goes unused. DIAMOND Veto The winner of this veto can save one nominee AND name the replacement nominee THEMSELVES. HAIL MARY Veto If the veto is used, the OTHER NOMINEE ON THE BLOCK has the power to name the replacement nominee. REVENGE Veto If the veto is used, the VETOED NOMINEE has the power to name the replacement nominee. Category:GAMEPLAY